


Coercion

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexuality, Complete, Date Rape, Dubious Consent, F/M, In two parts/chapters, Infidelity, Physical Abuse, Scratching, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Threats, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, You Have Been Warned, a fantasy gone wrong, read the tags, this is not a pretty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had alwasys wanted a night with Lucious Malfoy. He had long been a fantasy of hers. She liked acting on fantasys when given the oppurtunity but never before had one gone so horriblely wrong on her. She knew he was imoral but not that he was such a sick F*uck. </p><p> <br/>One of those things that occasionally crawls out of the sub-sub-basments of cretivity - it didn't go they way I planned it when I started writting it, but was oddly chartic to write. There will be a second part/chapter.</p><p>Don't own these character or world- make no mony- blah-blah-blah...<br/> </p><p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

Lucius had cornered Marcella against a wall in a dark corridor. His one hand pressed flat against the wall on one side of her head and his other stroking her cheek. His long white blond hair glimmering in the hints of light cast by the only torch some yards away.

"Come with me now pretty one. Don't deny you want to. I've seen you watching me when you think I won't notice, but I always notice a pretty face watching me."

It seemed he wanted answers but he kept talking in a way that kept her from giving one. He was tall but so was she. Lucius stroked her hair and moved in to kiss her deeply. 

"Well come along then." He said in a rather demeaning and commanding way.

"What about your wife?" She could agree she had that base desire for him but she also had not the least bit of desire to get in the center or be the cause of a domestic war between him and Narcessa. She did not wish to become entangled in that.

He gave a snort. "You have got to be kidding. She knows all about my affairs and I know all about hers. It is how we make out marriage function at all for the sake of family and tradition."

Lucius ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip were it seemed to tingle. Pressing his body against her stirring the desire he knew was there. She was torn. Men often said things like that to gain your compliance and later you'd find it far from the truth.

"I see you are concerned, but don't be." Lucius told her waving his hand as if shooing away a fly. His strange gray eyes penetrating hers. "Don't you think there would be enough scandals already if she cared?" He told her in an offhand way.

That part was probably true Marcella realised. While wizards weren't given to gossip it was hard to keep so many secrets without constantly casting more spells than one could keep track of.

 

He led her away but his stride was so long in spite of her own height she could not keep up and was left waking several steps behind him. He did not look back or slow his step. Such was his nature he expected her to be following. Imperious, haughty, pompous ass Marcella though. She almost snorted herself; then again he did have a very fine ass he was giving her view on. He was wearing some tight fitting snakeskin trousers like you might see on a muggle rock star and that though almost made her snicker again. She smiled to herself. As arrogant as he was he was also very pleasant to look at. She'd allow herself this odd chance adventure. She had wanted him since she first saw him.

~~~ 

 

“I shouldn't even sully myself to touch you mud blood." Lucius said a bit disgustedly, pressing her roughly against the wall after they were in his room. "But the French are always so charming and pretty. And I was never good at resisting temptation." He kissed her hard and groped her bosom. "What is the point of temptation if one is always supposed to resist it?" Lucius pinched her nipple rather cruelly through her gown making her yelp in surprise.

Lucius gave a deeper kiss and pressed his hardness against her. He was making some sort of power show which was not altogether unpleasant. She ran her hands across his firm chest and back cupping his fine derriere in both palms and pulling in even tighter against him. Lucius kissed her throat and neck and tangled his fingers and rings in her hair. So nice but then he started to pull and tug. She gave a startled gasp. He somehow released his one hand and started groping under her skirt. First there was a thrilling stroke to the inner thigh and she started to relax again and sighed. Until with a turn of his wrist he turned it to an unpleasant scraping of the rings.

"You came here willingly but I am in control. Don't you forget it for one moment." He hissed at her.

Suddenly things started moving all too fast. He must have been using some sort of charms as clothing seemed to come away too easily for these situations. And he had her on the bed in the next moment totally trapped beneath his body. She knew he was stronger. How could she win in a physical struggle?

 

Abruptly with no preamble he shoved his hard cock inside her to the hilt in one move. Shock. Pain. Not the pleasure and desire she was expecting to have from this encounter with him. She was not ready in the least. And she realized he knew it. This was not the first time he had played this scenario with a woman, he knew what he was doing and he was practiced at it.

 

Then there came an odd moment of clarity in the struggle that was supposed to be sex. She had freed her one hand and arm and was stroking his luxurious hair in some effort to stimulate her own arousal. Then she grabbed his hair and pulled back sharply yanking his head up, then quickly slapping him as hard as she could in the situation, she'd deal with whatever it brought, it was obvious he'd still have her trapped but she would express her displeasure.

He laughed. "Ahh... you do have some fight in you pretty one. Have at it, please do get in as many hits as you'd can but don't scratch my face or give me a black eye or split lip or I'll break your wrist. Understood." He smiled with an odd sort of glee as he caught one and twisted it. She knew he meant it. "Anything else is fair game my dear do what you will. I certainly am." He pinched a nipple again. At least it had caused him to lay out the rules. She was still caught but knew were her ground was.

He kept flipping her to so many positions she felt like a rag doll. She could not truly even lie there passively. She got in what slaps she could and clawed his back and shoulders deeply. He did not hit her once. That didn't make in any less brutal an assault.

She bit his shoulder at one point and did not let go until her jaw ached. It thrilled him and he moaned in ecstasy. Her mind played games with her. The beauty of this man against his brutality. What was he? What made him? He had spent time in Askaban Prison, had he been like this before or only after?

 

He told and asked her certain private things. "Has Snape been your lover as Well? Don't lie I know he has been. You know he's long been one of mine, I can be sure. But he was always good about being tight lipped on such affairs. He has a glorious cock does he not?" Again that barrage of questions with no time to answer. "And that sweet little assistant teacher of ancient charms and wisdom," he laughed. "How rich for one so young. Such a ripe little thing so fresh. You thought the two of you had been so discreet. There are no secrets from me. Remember that. “ He said grabbing he face and forcing her to look him in the eye. “Perhaps a threesome in the future? With my wife, or me you and Severus, though not sure how the hierarchy would play with those. What about my son? Have you fucked my son Draco. Good looking boy I must admit." How crazy was this man she started to wonder. His son was of age and attractive like his father but he was a student. It had never crossed her mind. Some things were off limits. Noting her shocked expression he said. "No, then. I though not. Would you like to?"

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this story...it is really a continuation of the first chapter and the ending...so...   
> READ The Tags and Warnings Please. Lucius in not a nice man and it is disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~
> 
> I posted the first half of this over a year ago and this second half was such a mishmash of typos and I kind of needed to let it sit. I felt bad as a writer leaving it half finished so finally had to edit and complete this even if it is kind off creepy and unpleasant.

~*~

Part 2

 

"What? He's still a pupil here. I'm a teacher. There are rules even if he’s of age now...I never thought to...” Marcella trailed off .

"Ha rules! Again, like temptation, I obviously never follow them." He had pressed her flat again with his weight on top of her and his forearm across her neck. She liked this turn of the game even less than what had already transpired. "You'd like to fuck my son though wouldn't you? Such a 'pretty boy'."

"Lucius. This line has been crossed far enough." 

"No it hasn’t, and I'd like you to fuck my son." Lucius gave her that slippery grin that may have been sexy in some other situation but now gave her evil chills all down her spine. He had started to press his arm against her neck slightly cutting off her air. “Come now. Stop being so prissy you little whore. I want you to do it and you will. Draco and I can compare notes after," he laughed tossing his long pale hair back from his face.

"No. I won’t go there,” Marcella said firmly trying to struggle just a little.

"What do you not think him as attractive as his father? How you insult me!" Lucius pressed her neck harder. He had already allowed the whole weight of his body to fall against her. His prick was still hard inside her and he was obviously getting some perverse pleasure from this and he seemed waiting for an answer. He was staring her down with a cold steady gaze.

"He’s quite attractive, same nice hair and build as you," she managed to whisper. Lucius moved against her with a few sharp thrusts.  
"See wasn't that hard to admit you want him as much as his father," he whispered in her ear but he hadn't let up the pressure on her neck, she was about to start gaging.

Marcella could see this situation was not going to go how she has expected. She had come here willingly with intent of a rather lascivious sexual interlude but not like this. She felt the shammed fool and she was powerless. How badly would he truly hurt her if she tried to refuse him now? The fear was too great. She felt there was no alternative but submission and trying to make the best of it if she couldn’t tame him a little.

He let his long silken hair brush against her face and shoulder which both turned her on and repelled her. He smelled of fire whiskey, a heavy oriental perfume and now, also sweat.

"Think on it a moment. What it would be like to have Draco in my place against you, inside you?" Lucius let up the pressure as he moved his hips again but did not remove his arm entirely. He seemed to go a bit more lightly and smoothly. "He would probably be so much gentler than his father. He's still so young but not untouched I assure you, if you had some qualms about deflowering him,” he said with a snort of mockery, “That was gone long ago. I made sure of it."

He then kissed her with some hint at passion. "I'll let him tell you that tale as it's his to tell. Perhaps I'll come to watch. Would you like that? He'd let me. He'll do anything I say. Such a good boy," he murmured into her hair, “and you will also do anything I say." She felt a strange fear, like a threat. Was he also casting some kind co compliance spell on her? Her will and mind grew fuzzy. He could kill her, no doubt. How warped was this man? He had spent time in Askaban Prison, had he been this demented before, or only since she wondered.

"Surely this is a joke aimed against me. What are you playing me for?" She was so confused from fear and lack of oxygen.

"A whore… as you are and I am deadly serious. You Will Do it!" He began pressing hard and choking her again excitement rippling his body, a cold terror filling hers.

"No one will know," he whispered but she was not clear on whether he was referring to her having sex with his son or if he should kill her.  
There she lay helpless and gasping. "Say you'll do it." he commanded. 

She sputtered and hissed, "I give up." How many seconds did she have left before passing out? She could barely manage enough breath to say that. 

"Tell me properly bitch!" Lucius commanded one more shaking her which seemed to loosen his pressure for a moment and slapped her face viciously but then he grabbed her neck more firmly with his hand. "Tell me you will fuck him!" 

Why did he want this, she had never met such a sick twisted bastard in her life and that was saying something. Her thoughts were scattering and slipping away, "..cant…", she muttered trying to push him back.

"Can't or won’t? Or maybe you just can't breathe enough? Is that it? Such a pretty thing, it would be a shame to waste you. I'll let up just one moment. You will have that one chance only to say it properly or we will resume where we left off." She tried to nod acquiescence.

"Good. Repeat after me, I will gladly fuck your son Draco, with pleasure." 

Moment of truth: death or debasement, nice choice, Marcella thought. 

He let his arm up but had it ready. "Now you have something to tell me my pretty French whore?" as she gasped for the breath to say it.

"I will gladly fuck your son Draco, with pleasure,” she whispered. 

"Oh come now, say it with feeling like you mean it,” he said in a slickey tone as he gave a few hard grinds against her.

This man had no mercy, none at all. He was clearly delighted with her torture. "I will gladly fuck your son Draco, with pleasure," she spat out at him regaining her breath just enough.

"Ahh… so delightful to hear you to admit that lechery," he said shifting his weight releasing the pressure on her neck. She felt woozy and he finished his task with several unrelenting thrusts that shuttered her body, before he came with a look on his face such as she had never seen, then she passed out under him.

````   
When she awoke, had she slept or been made to, she wasn’t sure or how long it had been, but he was sitting faced away from her on the edge of the bed. She saw a dark bruise starting to rise on his shoulder where she bit him and a few scratches on his back had drawn some blood. It might make her as bad as he was, but she was glad she had done it. The most satisfying part came when he stood up. She had left a deep claw mark across his fine ass marring it at least temporarily. Then he turned to see her awake,

"GET OUT!" he practically shouted, pointing at the door, and she was stunned by his intensity. "Get your clothes and Get Out NOW!" he hissed with venom.

She started to gather her things stuffing her underclothing and hose into her bag and pulling her gown quickly over her head.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it immensely, but it is done,” he told her with a careless gesture, as if brushing the whole incident aside like a bothersome fly, “I think I'd like you to return sometime though, if you will," he said with his evil grin and a wink.

She wasn’t sure how to answer but didn’t want to get him started again so said, "I'll think on it. You were a little rough for my taste." He snorted with contempt at her comment. 

"Anyway, I'll hold you to your other bargain and send you and owl when it's all set up with Draco. Don’t think for a moment to renege on that promise you made me," Lucius told her sternly like she was a naughty child.

A promise coerced and made under duress, she thought, it would not hold in most honest situations but she knew she dared not go against him he served the Dark Lord as everyone knew but no one dared speak of. He was not be trifled with. Lucius commanded far too much influence for that and she feared the consequences, while hoping it was something he'd forget or had just done in is sadistic way to see her reaction. If she was forced to keep her promise and could find no way out of it she would probably feel despicable, but there was one thing she could always be certain of and take odd comfort in; she would never be as despicable a creature as Lucius Malfoy. There could be no doubt on that point, ever. 

She stood looking back at him from the door and as he donned his robe she realized there was something very sad, pathetic, even pitiful, and broken about this man in spite of all his power, wealth and good looks and she even felt rather sorry for him in a bewildering way. Marcella would never look at Lucius the same way again. He would no longer be beautiful or charming or powerful, but more monstrous and vile then a sea serpent and lowlier and more worthless than a slug.

"Au Revior my French whore," he said dismissively. 

"Merlin's Blessings on you," she said stepping out and shutting the door. That was about as close to spiritualty and religion as wizards got but she felt he needed something and that she needed to give it. She walked away alone down the desolate corridor, tossing her cloak over her shoulders against the chill but doing nothing against the dark. There was no point. There would always be the Dark but she hoped at least somewhere it would balance with the Light.

 

The End

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> this was a spin off of an as yet un written story where she was also Snapes casual mitress.


End file.
